Don't Leave (Bakugo KatsukixOC)
by Lily Dreyar
Summary: When Lily gets into the renowned hero school U.A through recommendation she first starts to open up to others after years of hanging out with the easily angered boy. However much to Bakugo's dismay this leads her to slowly drift away from him. She gets a crush on another boy and slowly she had started to slip out of his life. He wouldn't accept it. She will be his
1. Chapter 1

"B-Bakugo!" The little girl yelped out flailing her left arm in Izuku's direction while the ash-blonde was roughly tugging on her right. His hand clasped tight around the girls wrist cutting off her bloodstream not willing to loosen up until she would listen to his request.

She wouldn't play with Deku she would play with him.

The boy was eager to show her his newly acquired skill. He was able to kick up the ball without letting it touch the floor for... man he couldn't even count how long he could do it for. And he could count up to like a 100! That was surely to impress her.  
It pissed him off that he couldn't ever get her to tell him how amazing he was, just like everyone else would do! He let out a soft growl as she struggled against him, his grip tightening even more. A red ring starting to appear around the girls wrist who was now pleading the boy to let go of her wrist. He didn't like it when she struggled against him like that.

She said she just wanted to play, so why couldn't that be with him?

Lily roughly pulled her arm free and rubbed her hand over the sore spot. His hands had started to sweat enough for her to pull her hand out if she'd just put enough force behind her tug. She looked over at Bakugo with a pained expression, tears were welling up behind her red eyes.  
The boy only scoffed at her sign of weakness and kicked the ball he had confiscated from the green haired boy who she had been tagging along with way too often for his liking.

"I'm playing with Izuku." She exclaimed after wiping the tears that had built up away. Her left hand immediately shot back to wrap it around her damaged wrist. A frown was plastered on her face as she looked at the ash-blonde with judging eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She was clearly irritated and upset with the blonde but he wasn't fazed by her anger. He was in the right and she couldn't do anything to him anyways.

It wasn't until the girl had turned his back to him that he was really infuriated. Small explosions detonating from his palms unable to even match the explosion of a single firecracker. He stomped his little feet back over to where Lily was standing and snatched the ball from her loose grip. Lily was protesting but he was too angry to even listen to a single word she uttered. He held the ball in front of him and pressed his free palm against it squeezing it into his hand firmly making sure the girl wouldn't be able to take it back from him. After a few soft explosions had come from the boys palm the girl noticed that the ball had slowly started to deflate. Lily's mouth fell wide agape when she saw the deflated rubber ball that belonged to her friend Izuku in Bakugo's hands. He threw the once a rubber ball on the floor and stomped on it. She shook her head disappointedly while gazing into the boys eyes. A cold aura arose around the girl as she had to fight her tears that were burning behind her eyes, dying to get out and roll over her cheeks. She bent over to pick up the deflated ball. The temperature around her started to drop noticeably.  
She ignored Bakugo's cries for attention and looked at him with dark eyes. While the boy was annoyed by her distant attitude and was still trying to get her attention she once again turned her back to the boy. Choosing that lame Deku for the second time in a row! It angered him!

Lily held the ball up in front of Izuku's face, disappointed that she had not been able to protect the boys possession. The green haired boy looked at the ball with a saddened expression. Behind them Bakugo couldn't help but to smile at what he'd caused the boy who was in his way.

His smirk immediately fell when he saw what the girl proceeded to do next. She wrapped her small arms around Izuku's waist, a single teardrop falling down her cheeks when she finally gave in to her own failures unable to keep back her tears. The words 'sorry' and 'it's my fault Izuku' repeatedly left her mouth making the blonde tremble from rage.

"I-It's okay L-Lilith. W-We can play something else." He had tried to console the girls' negative feelings and patted her on the top of her head. Sure he didn't like that Kacchan had broken his toys but she was feeling way more beat up over it to be upset with it himself.

Katsuki watched as the girl was starting to feel even more comfortable with Izuku and clenched his jaw gritting his teeth. What the fuck was going on right now, this was outrageous!

"Hey, Lily!" The boy yelled out to her in an attempt to pull her attention away from Deku and back to him like it was supposed to be. The girl only ignored him. He had committed a crime, she was very angry with the boy. She pulled Izuku with her to her house to go find another ball leaving the angry blonde behind by himself at the playground.

She had no need to see him right now, he'd always get like this whenever she played with Izuku. The one sided arguing between the boys would always make the girl very sad. She didn't want to fight she just wanted to play with her friends but with Bakugo that sometimes seemed to be an impossible task. Lily was very bad in situations where she was supposed to interact with other people. She liked hanging out with Bakugo-kun. He had the courage that she didn't and he'd help her through those situations. Whenever it came to her playing with another friend however he'd never failed to find her and rudely interrupt her kiddie play-date, scare the other kids away and take up the rest of her time. This time he went too far. She wouldn't accept what he had done to someone else's property and had made the rough decision to spend some time away from him.

Bakugo growled behind his desk, tapping the pen he held in his hand against the hardwood softly. He skimmed over his own answers for a double check and was delighted with the discover of having answered every question correctly. His eyes darted around the classroom after remembering that _annoying_ day. The day he had really fucked up with the black haired girl and ruined their relationship for a good while. Lily wouldn't hang out with him anymore back then. However after a few weeks of giving the boy the silent treatment she had succumbed to her own lack of attention and loneliness. She'd play with Izuku every so often but it just wasn't the same. He would help her come out her shell and take her to places she would usually never even have dared to think of going.

She was sitting at the desk on his right hand. Obviously having problems with the math test they were given. He couldn't help but smirk at the girls' stupidity knowing that she'd probably just forgotten to study or didn't feel the need to regret watching that show she liked instead. But that carelessness only lasted until the paper was handed to her.

Sweat started forming on her forehead. The teacher had announced the final five minutes. Lily scribbled by the first question she had been stuck on for the past hour. She looked over the paper reading every single question for the umpteenth time. A pathetic sigh escaped the girls lips as she threw her head back to look in Mina direction. The pink haired girl noticed the set gaze on her and looked back at Lily with the same gushy, forlorn expression. Aizawa-sensei started to get up from whatever it is he was doing to keep himself entertained. The tests were collected and Lily dropped her head on the desk before she started lightly sniffling. This was the 3rd test she screwed up this month, her dad was going to be utterly disappointed with her.

Bakugo looked at the girl with an exasperated expression. Ever since they attended U.A she'd become more open, just not the way he would like her to be. It wasn't towards him anymore. At the start of the year she would still cling to the boy, to afraid to face the other attendants at the prestigious high school. She had felt as if she wasn't worthy enough to go. Her friend had gotten to the top of the entrance exams with his amazing quirk while she got in through recommendations. Lily didn't know how to control her quirk yet. She'd never been able to find a good way to use it in an offensive manner, defense was no problem for her. Her father had admitted her to U.A hoping that she would get a toucher to help the girl learn how to activate and use her quirk to its full potential.

Even though she knew that she had the qualities to become a great hero, she felt like she hadn't worked hard enough to deserve to be her. Thank to these insecurities she managed to make her first friend Yaoyorozu Momo. The girl with the serious demeanor that never really seemed to fade had opened up to the girl as a sign of trust and understanding. She had overheard the ash-blonde tease Lily about her social anxiety. She at first figured it was just an argument between to buddies but as she kept listening she found out what truly troubled Lily. It reminded Yaoyoruzu of how she felt in the class with talented to-be-heroes who had fought through the entrance exams with everything they got. Meanwhile it felt as if she cheated her way inside.

The black haired girl stepped up from her chair when the bell making sure she left behind her desk the way she found it when she first walked into the classroom. She stood behind Lily who had her head sunken down in her hands supported by her elbows on the table.

"So what was it this time? Drama, horror, thriller…" Momo listed a bunch of genres from the top of her head but the girl was unresponsive. "..crime?" The girl's shoulders shook at the mention of the name. Momo snapped her fingers and threw a bubbly smile in her direction. "There it is." She giggled. "come on it's time for lunch Lily-san"

Lily raised her head looking over at Momo not really feeling the need to eat lunch right now if it wasn't for the 2 magic words she said after picking up on what Lily was trying to tell her.

"I'll pay."


	2. Chapter 2

Happy new years everyone!

(Y/n) set her tray down on the table with a dragged out sigh. It contained the bowl of traditional noodles Momo had bought her. She pondered over her failed test. Her grades at this point were the lowest in the class.

She sat down in her usual spot between Momo and Shoto and on the opposite side of the table sat Izuku right in front of her with Iida on his left and Uraraka on his right. She broke her chopsticks apart from each other and started picking at her food, slowly lifting the noodles before letting them fall back into the soup with a soft 'splash'. Even though she felt hungry, it was like her stomach couldn't bear any food at the moment.

"Come on Lily, you should really try to eat something. It'll make you feel better," Uraraka encouraged as she looked at the girl. She worried about her mental state more than anything but managed to keep up her heartwarming smile nonetheless.

The black-haired girl only nodded lightly and started to slowly try to eat some of her noodles but every time she swallowed, it felt like a rock sliding down her throat, trying to rip open her skin to escape. The noodles tasted as good as ever but eating hurt too much.

Momo shook her head and swallowed her own food before opening her mouth to lecture the girl. If she had just studied instead of watching her shows to procrastinate, she would have passed just fine. But before Momo begun her lecture, a tug at her arm made her look over to her right curiously. Lily was holding on to her sleeve tightly, pulling Momo's arm closer to her as if to hide herself.

A hand was placed on top of Lily's head, stroking softly from left to right. In complete shock she had grabbed onto Momo's arm for safety. She could feel her cheeks flooding with heat to the gentle gesture of the boy.

Lily looked up at Momo, her expression looking as if she were ready to break out in tears, mentally screaming out for help. Momo was unable to resist giggling at the girl who was now, due to embarrassment, completely flustered. Now knowing that Momo wouldn't be of any help to her this time, the completely confound girl decided to turn around and face the boy.

 _This was a mistake._

She gulped as her red orbs locked with his heterochromatic ones. Her stomach twisted in a knot when she got lost in his eyes. Her heartbeat sped up and she felt like it was going to break out of her chest. Even though he didn't smile, his expression was so calm and soothing. It wasn't until then she realized he was staring at her as well. What if she had a zit somewhere or was blushing like an idiot right now, what would he think of her?

 _Is my hair ok? Do my eyes still look red and puffy with those ugly red spots on my face I get after I cry? I must look like such an idiot._

Lily clenched to the hem of her shirt in embarrassment, confused by her own thoughts yet still worrying about the way she'd present herself in front of the boy.

The girl softly bit her own tongue to snap herself back into the real world.

"Eat. I promise you'll feel better," Shoto looked at her apathetically. Worry was hidden behind his indifferent expression. He tried to keep it hidden but when the boy's hand connected with her forehead, it had become more noticeable if one would look closely. "Maybe you should go to the nurses office and see Recovery Girl after you finish lunch. You're burning up."

Katsuki ripped the meat off the chicken bone with his teeth and angrily chewed on it. He was sitting by himself at an empty table after finally being able to avoid Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero. His blazing eyes were fixed on the table not far away from the one he was sitting at. He had consciously chosen the table where he could watch over the girl. He had been keeping watch on her for a long time now, but every time he saw her with the Todoroki boy, his heart would sink. The emotions she showed towards the half 'n half boy angered the blonde more than anything ever had. It had already started in the first week of school, where she would constantly stare in his direction. She'd say she felt intrigued by the boy's cold attitude yet 'underlying warm tone in his voice'. She held great interest in the iceboy's emotions. Back then, Katsuki would tug on her arm softly and she'd just nod and follow him, immediately giving up on to talk to the boy. It gave him a sense of victory. He could never let her know that he was jealous of her hanging around other people. He was already aware of the fact that the girl was slipping through his fingers while she was making all these new friends. Katsuki wasn't afraid of any of them and let it go, knowing she would realize he was good enough for her but for half 'n half it felt different.

It made him boil with rage when she would go on and on about him. It wasn't much later until she wouldn't let him drag her away anymore to go for lunch or to walk each other home. She'd always say that she would be going home with Deku or with Momo that day. It wasn't long until he was completely out of the picture. At school, he would hear her talking to Yaoyorozu about how she should ever approach Todoroki without embarrassing herself.

The first time he had ever seen her talk to Todoroki was at the sports festival but it wasn't the first time they talked, he could tell. She wasn't nervous, there was no shaking or sweating no nothing. Instead, she approached him with a heartwarming smile after picking a little hairpin she would wear which consisted of the boy's favorite colors. She always followed him around like she would with Katsuki.

He had been replaced.

Katsuki glared while gritting his teeth at Lily who was practically glowing at this point. Instead of being happy for the girl, he hated to see her smile like that at Todoroki. He was furious to see her this happy with others. Maybe even a little jealous...

Even though he hated it, he had felt more and more emotionally attached to the girl even when she did forget about his existence. The bell interrupted his thoughts on ways to win her back. By now, he knew all too well the way she felt about the half 'n half boy and would have to make her crawl back into his arms. The way it was supposed to be.

Shoto had always noticed Katsuki's stern gaze on the girl. His eyes boring into either his back or Lily's as if he was about the swipe her into his arms and run away with her. He didn't know what the relationship between Lily and Katsuki was but he did remember how he always talked to her and started arguments over the dumbest things. They were quite the noisy duo. His name would be dropped into their conversations every so often starting around the first Wednesday of the first week of school. She would whisper and Katsuki would angrily retort something about it not being important. Katsuki yelled at the girl when she would bring up even as much as the idea of talking to another. There was never any way anyone could get through the barrier she had that was Katsuki.

After Katsuki finally managed to solve the puzzle that was Lily's affection towards Shoto, he could often feel Katsuki's scowl on him from across the room as if to challenge him. Daring him to even try talking or doing anything with the girl he had claimed as his property. Shoto would usually disregard his objectifying behavior towards the girl. She seemed fine with the way Katsuki was treating her and he hadn't gone to U.A to make friends so he simply couldn't be bothered. Or so he thought. Her quirk was ice and her father was a well-known hero throughout the country who also happened to be a good friend of Endeavor.

And there he was, sitting at the dinner table. His father at the head of the table and his sister on the other side of the table. Enji Todoroki had ordered the two children of his to be dressed nicely and to be at the dinner table by 6:30 PM. Important guests were coming over and they had to be impressed by Enji's courtesy and wealth which was nothing out of the ordinary. What Shoto didn't expect was to be was looking straight into the Lily's red orbs.

She was wearing a small black dress exposing a lot of her legs, her chest quite bare. She looked absolutely stunning. Shoto perked up a little bit at the sight of the girl's beautiful figure. She stared back into his eyes, her heart pounding in her chest from embarrassment as she had totally forgotten he was the son of Endeavor. Her father, the admirable ice hero Frostbite, proudly stood by his daughter and wife's sides.

Enji had told Shoto to make small talk with the girl and that this wouldn't have been so much of a problem since they were classmates. After a maid escorted her to the previously empty chair next to Shoto, he had started to notice how she would occasionally glance over to the side awkwardly to take a quick look at him, while admiring his handsome looks in a not-so-secret manner. That evening, Shoto learned about her connections to Katsuki from their class and found him quite mentally abusive. From the few words she had spoken he figured she had tagged along with the boy BECAUSE of his dominant nature.

As their fathers proceeded to chat away and her mother and his sister talking about whatever women talked about, Shoto and Lily had been fairly quiet at the dinner table. No words were exchanged between the two of them .

The first one to open his mouth to the other was Shoto. He asked Lily about her quirk and what she was able to do with it. She seemed taken by surprise by his simple question and proceeded to tell the boy how she felt about being at the school. She had talked to Momo about it so she felt she could be a little bit more open with it but she was still all the more nervous to tell Shoto. He was strong and smart. He was everything she wanted to be.

Shoto quickly picked up on the girl's feelings and simply nodded. He had already taken an interest in her quirk and since it was ice, he was sure he would be able to help her properly adjust to her own quirk.

"I could help you."

Lily's eyes widened, a blush arose on her cheeks. She quickly snapped her head back to look at her almost empty plate. One of the last bits of meat was pushed around by the fork without mercy. He waited for a reply for a few minutes but still didn't receive one. He figured the girl was still too flustered about telling him her whole situation and didn't expect him to respond the way he did. Shoto would give her time to think of what she was going to do. She probably would feel disappointed with herself if she wasn't able to do it herself but he was sure she'd come around.

After the cavalry battle at the sports festival the girl had approached him, much to Katsuki's dismay. She hadn't advanced to the next round. Something had snapped inside the girl, she had disappointed her father and herself one too many times. She was done with being on the bottom all the time even though her father had so proudly recommended her.

"I-I'll take up on that offer." She smiled, but quickly her smile twisted into a face of doubt. "I-I euhhh… t-the one at d-dinner…" Momo stifled a giggle at Lily's social awkwardness.

Shoto gave the girl a smile that made her heart melt, "Of course I remember. I'll help you.."

His mismatched eyes trailed over to the hairpin the girl had in her hair, his cheeks turning a light pink. Before he could compliment the girl on how amazing she looked she turned away to walk back to Momo.

"I-I'll be cheering you on Shoto," she shouted to him over her shoulder while she blushed lightly and sprinted back to Momo.

From that day on, he had started to train with the girl and they had grown quite close over the past few weeks. When you would get close to the girl she was quite the ecstatic and energetic. She was a joy to be around and even Shoto smiled around her a lot. The girl had now finally managed to control her quirk more and she'd occasionally come to Shoto proudly to show her a new thing she had learned.

He walked into the classroom after letting the ladies go to the bathroom. They had to discuss something they said and there was no possible way to do that with Shoto around. On his way to his desk, he was stopped roughly. A hard tug on his arm made him turn around to see the all too familiar blonde gripping onto his arm tightly. When their eyes met, his grip tightened. Shoto's eyes darkened and looked down at the blonde menacingly but the blonde didn't seem to be affected by Shoto's angry glare and just seemed to return it. They didn't move until Lily and Momo entered the room. Lily looked at both the boys in utter shock and immediately pranced over to them pushing herself in between them, her hands placed on the boy's chests to keep them apart.

"Katsuki what did you do?!" the girl asked Katsuki harshly before turning to Shoto, her face softening, "I'm so sorry Shoto.."

Katsuki clicked his tongue and looked back at Shoto. The female was more worried about half 'n half than about him. Lily hadn't realized why the two boys were acting so cold towards each other. Even when she was there, she was unable to do anything about the dark atmosphere as she had no idea what was going on. But the boys knew, they knew all too well what the other was so angry about.

It was a declaration of war over Lily from Katsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys,_

 _Sorry that it took so long to update, but were all good and back now! I hope you've all been doing well and thank you so much for the favorites! I really appreciate it 3_ _  
_ _I don't know if this is the best thing I've ever created in my life, it feels a bit rushed but the situation still gets explained well enough nonetheless._ _  
_ _Anychways the next chapter will be a lot longer to make up for it!_

 _Enjoy~_

Lily sat at her desk trying to pay attention to Aizawa-sensei for the last class of the day. All that was on her mind, and had been the entire day, was her failed Mathematics test. She had to tell her father about it when she got home. He already knew about all the other tests she failed and had already punished her for her bad grades.

She sighed, remembering all her weekend plans falling in the water after he found the mark list she tried to keep hidden. Test week was coming up again as well and that was the female's last chance. If she failed, she didn't even want to think of the studying schedule her father would prepare for her. The test week was 5 months after the sports festival exactly a month before they would have to do internships. The students in class 1-A would very often brag about how they've faced villains before and that they could do their internship earlier but Aizawa-sensei never succumbed to the students their begging. He would either ignore it or tell the class that they had become overconfident, besides there was much left to teach them. The students were required to show the pro heroes they'd be doing their internships for their report card just like the students from every other schools and courses.

It had been two weeks since the sports festival. Two amazing weeks Lily had used to train with Shoto and maybe just a little to get closer to him. She smiled inwardly and let her eyes trail from the chalkboard to the blonde who was in the seat next to her. Her thoughts slowly drifted to right before class started, where she found the two boys standing face to face, giving each other nasty glares. The top of Katsuki's brow was creased downwards, the usual scowl still on his face. He was just glaring in Aizawa-sensei's direction but assumedly not thinking about his internship. Knowing him, he already decided on where he was going and wasn't all that worried about his grades. Despite all of his cocky, selfish remarks, he amazingly did live up to it. Although she didn't always approve of his ways of acting or getting things done, she never ceased to admire his spirit. A small sigh escaped Lily's lips as she continued to intently gaze at the back of the blonde's head. His head perked up when he heard the girl sigh and he turned his head slightly to meet the girl's gaze, an evident smirk replacing the scowl he had not even seconds earlier.

"What'cha staring at?" he rested his hand atop his palm, making his head tilt to the side opposite of where she was sitting and he glared down at her presumptuously.

Lily pursed her lips, forming a straight line, and looked away from the boy.

"No one in particular," she retorted casually earning a glower from Katsuki. Though she couldn't see it, she knew how he'd react and couldn't help herself from letting out a soft girly giggle. Katsuki growled, keeping his true feelings from showing too much, but it proved to be rather difficult when he looked at her genuine, adorable smile. He slammed his fist down in irritation, growling whilst his cheeks were still glowing. The girl turned her head to the side to take one quick glance, wanting to see the damage she'd done.

Katsuki's face was red with rage or so she assumed, and occasional growls and grunts left the boy. What Lily assumed was sheer anger from her insulting him like that was just Katsuki's embarrassment for his own emotions, even though he would never admit it. Lily sighed at the boy's usual outburst and looked back down at her notes, realizing how little was written. A bead of sweat ran down the girl's forehead as she desperately tried to cover the pages so no one would see.

"Class dismissed, I'll have your grades tomorrow. Next test is Thursday, be prepared."

Everyone in class 1-A started to slowly trickle out of the classroom leaving Lily, Uraraka and Katsuki behind. There was no particular reason for Katsuki to take extra-long to pack his bag today, his mind was too distraught by the girl earlier that it took him a few extra seconds to realize class was dismissed.

"Lily, Bakugo. A word."

Both teens looked up at their teacher after hearing his gruff voice call out to them. The girl already had an idea what this was about, causing her to sweat a little, but she couldn't wrap her mind around the reason of why Aizawa had asked for Katsuki's presence. It felt a little unnecessary to her, his grades on written tests and physical tests were well above average.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when her teacher raised his voice. But it wasn't yelling, he was trying to be intimidating enough to get his point across. Which was working quite well so far she wouldn't lie about that.

"Another empty paper turned in, Lily."

There it was, she knew it. Of course he'd check out her test after she turned it in. Empty papers is all she had been able to return to him as of late so he had every reason to do so. She felt like an idiot standing in front of her teacher like this. His dead eyes were staring straight into hers. She already knew that how he had every right to expel a student if need be.

"Lily, the grades of your physical tests have been going up rather rapidly and you've shown much improvement in using your quirk. You are a very talented student, but with how you've been performing in written tests is inexcusable."

A glimmer of hope appeared in the girl's eyes. The compliment about how well accustomed she had become to her quirk made her chest feel warm. Maybe a feeling of pride? She knew if she had the chance, she could show him that she was capable.

 _Anything, just give me anything. I'll take the opportunity and show you that I have the potential to one day be the greatest of heroes._

"Usually... I would have expelled you, but.." the teacher trailed off, making Lily's heart sink while her stomach twisted into a knot.

 _I would have been expelled_..

Katsuki looked at the girl who seemed as if she was about to collapse from stress. Worry washed over him but no signs of it were shown. He was well aware that even though she already knew she were to be given a second chance she was already beating herself up over her screwed up first chance as it is. That's just how he had known for the girl to be. One thing that has never changed and would probably never change.

"But," Aizawa listlessly continued, "The progression you've made with your quirk has impressed me enough. I give you one more chance to prove yourself. If you don't pass the tests during the test week before internships-"

Lily bit her lip, not wanting to hear what Aizawa was going to say next. She already knew. Mentally she begged Aizawa not to say it out loud, tears forming behind her eyes as she formed fists digging her nails into her palms. She was only awaiting for him to finish so she could finally head home. She was exhausted from all the worrying she bad been doing, worrying about that she still had to go home and tell her proud father how her daughter would have gotten expelled if it wasn't for her improvement. That was surely to break his trust in her.

"-You'll be expelled."

A moment of silence passed, Aizawa letting the new information sink in for a few seconds before continuing.

"Bakugo," his lifeless orbs shifted to the blonde standing next to the sulking girl, "Seeing as how your grades are top of the class at the moment, I want you to help her study. Dismissed."

Aizawa was quick to leave the room leaving the teens in shock. Yes, Katsuki had been looking for an excuse to hang out with Lily again but he didn't expect it to be when not only her high school life but also her career was on the line. Although he couldn't help but feel a slight sense of disappointment towards the girl. She, of course ,was shocked as well, but could understand Aizawa-sensei's reasoning behind why she paired him up with her, but it was him he was worried about. But at the moment, she had other prior stuff to worry about, like her father. She casually turned towards the boy, a frown plastered on her pink lips, obviously not happy about having to study with him. But it was the best chance for her, it was worth a shot, although it would just end with him dictating her around.

"S-So..." a soft embarrassed mutter is all she managed to pry out.

 _Curse my shyness!_

"We should exchange numbers, I'll keep in contact with you," Katsuki chided, not giving her a chance to finish.

Lily hesitantly and reluctantly obliged to his request and snatched the device from the boys hand, putting her number in it. "There, just send me a text to see if it works," she mumbled.

 ***** _ **ding**_ *****

The screen of her phone lit up displaying the 'hey' from Katsuki she had received on the bright screen. A picture of her, Momo and Shoto didn't go by unnoticed by Katsuki. That feeling of jealousy welled up inside of him again. Katsuki pulled up his upper lip, showing his neatly lined up perfectly white teeth. Lily sighed, figuring he was doing it as to show disgust to how attached the girl had gotten.

"Nothing's wrong with taking a picture with your friends," she snorted, her embarrassment no more after regaining her composure.

Katsuki clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at her response, shaking his head before turning his body towards the door, "I'll text you then."

Lily looked at her phone, her eyes skimming over the boy's text multiple times before hovering her thumb over the add contact button. "Hmmm..." Her thumb was still hovering her phone screen, ready to type, while with her other hand she was tapping against her chin lightly with her index finger.

"Firecracker, perfect."

She got startled by her phone's ringtone blaring out of the speakers, her heart stopping when she saw the tag.

"Hey Papa," she tried to sound as cute as she could but a somber tone fell over her voice. Of course her father had noticed it. In fact he already knew about the situation, the school had phoned him in the morning to inform him. He simply smiled into his phone.

"Just head on home dear, mom made your favorite for dinner. Don't be too upset about it, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Lily could once again feel the tears building up behind her eyes, stinging harshly when she didn't allow them to come out. She swallowed the lump which had formed in her throat and nodded. As if her father had seen her nod, his soft friendly laugh resounded from the speaker of her phone. The words he said repeated themselves over and over in her head until they finally sank in, replacing her frown with a smile. Quickly, the cold feeling was replaced by a warm comfortable one, letting go of her worry.

Katsuki held his phone in his palm firmly, walking home after exiting the train. His eyes were fixed on the bright screen. The usual scowl was still present but this time his eyes held a glimmer of happiness.

 **Idiot girl: So what's the plan.**

 **Katsuki: We'll go over it tomorrow, after school. Don't forget it.**

 **Idiot girl: Alright cya tomorrow then**

He was reading the texts over and over, had started doing it without even realizing he was. He didn't know how many times he had read it by now.

"KATSUKI, IS THAT YOU?!"

It wasn't until then that all the happiness in his eyes completely disappeared. Stupid old hag, interruping his moment of bliss. Typically something she would do. A ticmark appeared on the left side of his forehead.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, HAG?!"

She may have interrupted but that didn't stop him from thinking about Lily, _his_ girl. She was making time for him like it was supposed to be and he was looking forward to it almost as much as he was looking forward to seeing the look on that half assed fucker's face when she'd tell him she was going home with Katsuki tomorrow.

"KATSUKI!"

"Ugh... I'M COMING!" The male shouted back

 **Katsuki: See you tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's been a while! I was working out plot for a story that's been on my mind quite some time. It's a BNHA VariousxOC story and I'm pouring my heart and soul into it, I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out! Thanks in advance.**

 **There is no way I'll ever become a hero!**

 **Here's a link to my story on Quotev: story/10605510/There-is-no-way-Ill-ever-become-a-hero-OCxVarious**

 **Enjoy chapter 4!**

"Add this to that and then extract this from your answer and there's the solution to your problem!" A large man hunched over the mathematics books explaining one of the problems Lily could just not wrap her mind around. She looked at the paper and watched his hands, trying to follow his explanation. His lips formed a triumphant grin, the pen gliding over the paper leaving notes on how he solved it, as if he was showing off his skills in math rather than helping his daughter study.  
Just a smile and a nod.  
"Now do you understand a little better honey?" He lifted his big muscled body from the office chair. With a boastful laughter he pet Lily's head softly, messing up the hair which was formerly neatly tied in a high ponytail. A simple nod is all she could give her father in reply before he left the room. It was time for his evening patrol meaning he was in quite the hurry.

Lily gazed at her open math's book with her father's notes placed over the unused page. Her eyes shifted from her dads notes to the actual question in the book to her own blocked notebook. A dumbfound expression plastered on her face and getting dizzy as her eyes were moving in circles between the three rapidly. Even with her father's help it was hard to understand the complex math problem, although it was completely understandable given how rushed his explanation was.

"Forget it."

She muttered in frustration, slamming the book shut and putting it back in her bag. Definitely something she had to be tutored on. "What was the next one again..." Lily looked through the books stuffed in her bag and pulled out the thick textbook. "...English" She clenched her eyes shut and heaved a sigh. "I wish I studied more in middle school!" The book slammed down on the table and was opened harshly. Her eyes almost pierced through the book as if she was waiting for a laser to come out of them to destroy her homework. Her English vocabulary was about as great as her mathematics knowledge, although she knew that if she just spent some time studying the words her brain should have memorized them all.

 _bzzz... bzzz... bzzz... bzzz..._

"Really... A call right now? What time is it?" Lily's eyes darted towards the clock in the left corner of her room. "10:30 already? damn, I must have been working on that some problem for a long ass time."

 _bzzz... bzzz... bzzz... bzzz..._

"Jesus Christ, who is it." Lily whisper yelled in her phone praying to god her mother wouldn't overhear her and find out she was using her phone during study hours. With the news they received from the U.A Staff earlier her mom had gotten pretty strict about her studies. Every evening 2-3 hours of studying, without a phone to distract her. She had to beg her mom to let her keep her phone in her room for listening to music and an alarm clock to let her know when her study hours would end. After telling all of her friends about the strict rules she didn't really expect to get called at this hour.  
"Is that how you great me, moron?" Lily's eyes narrowed when she heard the gruff voice on the other side of the line. Her thumb and index finger moved to the bridge of her nose and grabbed onto it tightly, her eyes clenched shut. "What do you want, Katsuki?" The female didn't sound at all happy to hear him. Especially since he just interrupted the girl who was finally strictly doing her homework. "Look, I'm trying to study. I really don't want to hear your shit right now Katsuki. So if you don't mind could you just cut straight to the point before I change my number."

The other side of the line stayed quiet for a little while. Lily started to get impatient and already had her thumb hovering over the 'end call' button.

"I just wanted to know if you needed any help on your homework, dumbass! It's easy but you'd be stupid enough to not understand it, so I just called you to ask if you had any questions. Dumbass..." His words were as harsh as usual but Lily couldn't help but giggle at the boy's attempt to do something nice for her.

"I'll be fine for now Katsuki, we'll talk about my studying problems tomorrow."

"...yeah."

"Goodnight, Katsuki."

"Night..."

When Lily put down her phone with the screen facing down she couldn't help but to think of the way he talked to her. Was it because he was more awkward over the phone? He had no issues insulting her at first. Not like she was expecting him to call in the first place. He wasn't much kinder than he usually was to her but she was the only one he would willingly help out. Aizawa's orders were one thing but calling her in the late evening to ask how her homework was going was not.  
The girl shook the matter off and picked up her phone again looking at the messages she missed. A few texts had come in from 3 people. Yaoyorozu, Shoto and last but not least Firecracker. She let her eyes skim over the dozens of messages Firecracker sent her.

 **9:23 hey** ****

 **9:23 hello?** ****

 **9:24 Are you ignoring me?!** ****

 **9:31 You best not ignore me!** ****

 **9:32 I swear to god I'll kill you tomorrow!** ****

 **9:39 ANSWER ME!** ****

 **9:40 Fine.** ****

 **9:41 If that's how you want to play it then fine.** ****

 **9:41 I don't need you to answer me.** ****

 **9:50 BITCH I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS!**

Lily's palm slapped against her forehead, these messages reminded her just of what an idiot he actually was. She shook her head and sighed irritably before she exited out of the chat with Katsuki moving on the other ones that were still unread. Her finger instantly moved to Shoto's chat her eyes lighting up when she read the message. Her lips curled up into a smile and her thumbs tapped over her phone's keyboard. 'Yes, thank you for your concern Shoto! I didn't get very far with Math and English but I finished all of the other classes in time and studied well. Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow' Lily looked over the words countless times before she actually sent him the message.  
After the message was sent Lily could finally feel herself get sleepy. It was about time to head for bed. Her heart was at peace thinking about Shoto as she curled up underneath her sheets. She couldn't wait to see him again.  
Her eyes closed pretty soon after that and she drifted off to sleep peacefully, forgetting about the fact tutoring from Katsuki would start the following day.

-

The walk to school was long.  
Rain was pouring down hitting Lily in the face hard. She forgot to bring her umbrella and had to live it for the rest of the day and the walk home. It was going to rain the entire day. Lily tried to hide between the thick wave of students but it didn't really help much, she was completely soaked. When she finally reached the school she wiped her hand over her face once and shook the droplets of her hand. Finally able to open her eyes without rainwater mercilessly pouring into them she found her way to the ladies room to brush her hair and maybe dry her clothes ever so slightly with the hand dryer that hung in the bathroom.  
"Well it didn't particularly dry me and I looked like a damn idiot but at least I'm a bit warmed up." Lily looked at her own reflection in the long girls bathroom mirror. She twirled one of her black locks in disappointment. She spent quite some time on her hair this morning, it took forever to get it the way she wanted it. Now it was just a mess of rope-like strands of hair and there was nothing she would be able to do about it until it had dried up a bit and even then it wouldn't be perfect. The girl chewed on her own lip slightly frustrated at her own appearance while she left the bathroom making her way to classroom 1-A as fast as she could to prevent missing a single second of any class.

When she arrived at the classroom she noticed Katsuki standing in front of the large door, presumably waiting for somebody. Somebody Lily couldn't imagine being anyone other than her. "Hey, what's up?" His crimson orbs darted to the girls frame and scowled. "You're damn late." He scoffed and turned the face the girl, looking down into her eyes. "I have a schedule to get your dumbass brain up to par with mine." She watched him grab his back slinging it in front of him. He opened the lid and rummaged around for a little bit. He pulled out a stack of paper, looking as if he had written a 500 page romantic novel and wanted her to beta-read it for him, but reality crept into her mind very quick.  
"This?!" Her mouth was wide agape as she looked at how thick it was in disbelief. "This thing... is my studying schedule?!" He waved the paper in front of her face impatiently. "Just take it and read through it, if you can manage to do that much."  
Before Lily had the time to say anything to him he had already walked inside the classroom. The bookwork was shoved into the girls hands who still stood there frozen, staring at the stack of papers with wide eyes. The girl slowly followed after Katsuki and walked to her own seat, dropping the stack on her desk.

Aizawa looked over at her desk and sighed. Bakugou was not going to give the girl a rest until she memorized everything she had to know for the upcoming tests. But Aizawa knew that that is exactly what she needed. He was just hoping he scared her enough to actually follow Bakugou's study plans the way he would order them. However that's exactly why Aizawa had appointed Bakugou as her tutor. It worked out well for him that Lily happened to be the only one that Bakugou allowed into his life together with Kirishima.

"Is he going to tutor me or torture me..." Lily whimpered as she flipped the pages. The plan was written in great detail. It was quite obvious that he spent all of last night thinking it up. Well if this was really going to help her... then she was going to have to do it. She looked over to the side and saw Bakugou writing in his workbook. She really didn't want to work with him but she knew she had to. She was going to horrible miss her training days with Shoto.

-

"We can head over to the library can't we? We both live pretty close near the libr-" "I'm not allowed to yell at you in the library you damn idiot."

Lily and Katsuki were walking towards his home and she was happy it wasn't raining. Katsuki had an umbrella with him but it wasn't big enough for two people. Besides it would be way too embarrassing to walk under one umbrella together with him, that's something only couples did. The skies were grey but the rain stopped, hopefully long enough for her to stay dry. As they walked the skies became darker and darker and the walk was still going to last at least 30 more minutes. Much to Lily's dismay she felt a single droplet falling on the skin of her hand. She tilted her head back to look up at the skies and slowly more water started falling down.

"...fuck."

Katsuki grabbed his umbrella and swung it upwards. He completely ignored Lily's walking next to him. The rain was cold and the sleeve of her jacket was starting to get wet again. Her eyes shifted to the side to see Katsuki dry under his umbrella. Lily bit her lip and was preparing to get soaked again, having to sit in his house in a soaked uniform looking like a dead man.

Katsuki looked to the side where the female was walking next to him. She was shivering from the cold and seemed to be very upset about the fact her jacket was starting to get wet. It wasn't his fault this retard forgot her umbrella. He already had to help her study he wasn't going to help remind her not to forget anything. But wait a minute... A cocky smirk flashed the blonde males lips as he grabbed her arm. With a single tug she was pressed up against his chest and his arm was around her waist.

"K-Katsuki what the hell!" Lily yelled in protest. Katsuki just growled in reply. "can you shut the fuck up and just walk I'm trying to keep you from getting wet." His voice sounded angry but his cheeks were flushed. It had been a long time since Lily was this close to him and it had made him feel all warm and tingly inside. No way in hell he would ever tell that to her, but he could feel his heart starting to pick up the pace. He could only hope Lily wouldn't notice it.  
She pushed on his body to protest for a little while longer but he just held on and kept walking, forcing her to follow him. Soon after she had lost the energy or desire to fight the hardheaded blonde. A fierce blush had crept on her cheeks and she felt extremely uncomfortable but at least she would be staying dry.

.

Maybe she even started enjoying being this close to Katsuki, but there was no way in hell she would ever tell him that.


End file.
